Pika's World Tour!
by Sy Kage
Summary: A drabble collection featuring Pika on his great adventure across the regions! He'll start in Kanto, then go to all the other regions on his big World Tour!
1. Prolouge

It's Pika's time to shine as an adventurer! He'd read books and watched movies, but never in his wildest dreams could he have done the real thing!

Sure, normal Pokemon like him around now would be going out to be a starter and help trainers with their journey, but Pika was different.

Even though he would still see the world with his trainer, he wanted to do it alone!

Besides, most Pokemon that had trainers were usually put into a PC box for all eternity after defeating the Elite Four.

Putting on his adventure kit, he was ready to journey the whole known world!

He would start in Kanto, then go to the other regions in order.

Grabbing his journal from his desk, Pika was ready to take notes for every single town and city he visits!

"See ya, mom, dad!" he said as he walked out the door, his journal in hand.

He walked out of the bushes and into Pallet Town, his first stop on his wild journey!


	2. Pallet Town

**Pallet Town **

It's nice here, it may be small but it's nice. Lots of flowers and a beautiful lake!

I see Professor Oak's lab, where most Pokemon like me would be being taken by trainers around now, going on a big adventure like me!

Oh, I see a trainer walking out of his house. No, another one is walking out next door!

He has long brown spiky hair, and a blue shirt. The other one is the opposite, short hair, a cap and bag.

They both must be heading out to the lab.

Oh no, they're coming, I need to hide! Maybe behind that flower near the lake.

Yes, they didn't see me, I might aswell get a drink from here.

Yuck! Doesn't taste as nice as I thought. It kinda hurts.

Oh well, lets go past these houses into Route One! Into this tall grass...


	3. Route 1

**Route 1 **

Well, this is new. I've never been in tall grass before and so far nothing's gone wrong.

I spoke too soon. Well, hello there Mister Rattata! Please don't hurt me... Ow?

You just HAD to scratch me. Well, guess what? Tackle!

Yea, he's out of the way. Oh, I can't get up that ledge.

Please don't tell me I have to go through the REST of that tall grass.

Looks like I have to. Dammit. Pidgey?

Don't hurt me! I don't wanna hurt you, we can just split and both be on our ways!

Ouch! Or not... Tackle! Yea... Just a tiny bit my ground to cover until I can get through that tunnel...

Okay, nearly out of this grass, please Arceus! Don't let them touch me!

Oh well, Rattata Junior wants to battle. BAM! Don't mess with me! Let's just enter this tunnel and see what lies ahead!


	4. Viridian City

**Viridian City **

Entered the tunnel, some trainers having a rest on seats.

There's a receptionist looking strangely at me. Hasn't she seen a Pokemon wearing an adventure kit before?

I guess not. I'll just slowly walk through here...as she stares at me... Run!

Okay, we're out! In the sunlight baby! I might want to go to that Pokemon Center before I move on.

Hello there Chansey! Where's Joy? Oh, there. Can you heal me please?

What do you mean I need to be with a trainer? Chansey help me out here. What? That's the law?

Well, I might aswell go to the Poke Mart!

Can I have some potions please? Look, I've been saving my Poke dollars!

Thanks! All nice and refreshed! Let's put the rest in my bag.

Oh, looks like the gym is closed, some guy doesn't have his coffee. And just when I thought I could work out! Wait? You battle there?

It's called a 'gym'. Why would they call it that if you battle there? Logic? I thought so...

Oh well, that other path is blocked. Let's head into the Viridian Forest!


	5. Viridian Forest

**Viridian Forest **

Walking out of Viridian City into the trees of Viridian Forest. Hey, do I know that guy? He's that trainer from Pallet Town with the cap!

I might want to stay out of his sight. More tall grass? And ALOT of it. And I thought Route One was big!

Tip toe, tip toe. Hopefully I don't tread on a.. YIKES! Professor Caterpie? Oh no!

He used String Shot! I'm too slow! Tackle! Oh, this guy is strong! Leer? Useless, if you ask me. Tackle! Yea!

Huh? What's this? I have a new power. Thunder Shock! Oh yea!

See ya Professor Caterpie! Okay, I'll just go around this corner and... A DEAD END?! Dammit.

I'll just turn around and...be attacked by Youngster Metapod...

Thunder Shock! Boom! Literally! He's down!

Okay, so around this corner, around this tree, through this grass, around this other corner... Lass Butterfree wants to fight?

Tackle! Ow? Thunder Shock! Ow... Tackle! She's down!

Well, let's just go around here and, there's the tunnel! Wait... What's stopping me?

'Trainer Red wants to fight!'

Youngster Charmander? Okay, I can do this! Thunder Shock! Ow! Hot hot! It used Ember! Thunder Shock! HOT! Tackle! Yes!

Quick, run into the tunnel! Thanks potion!


	6. Pewter City

**Pewter City **

That potion did refresh me. But, I'm not half as healthy as I should be. Hopefully this Nurse Joy can heal me.

I don't have that many Poke dollars left.

Hey there, Joy! I was wondering if you could heal me, just this once? No? I will Thunder Shock you!

Why, thank you. Hey, why are you putting me in a Pokeball?

_Da da da da DA!_

That was nice, thanks!

Okay, time for the gym! Rock type? Might be a bit hard in that case. Well, let's atleast try!

I'll just sneak past these trainers and battle this guy. Brock you say? You're on!

Ow? Huh? Where am I? Hey Joy! Did I faint? Oh, seems like gyms aren't my thing. I wish you DID work out there.

Well, this scenery is beautiful! Some trees, some rocks, some houses. It's far bigger than ANY city or town I've seen so far.

Okay, let's just leave. What do you mean I have to defeat the gym leader? Fine...

Hey Brock! I'll just dodge all your attacks and... Thunder Shock! Tackle! Tackle! Thunder Shock! Yea!

Okay, you can stop talking now. Just give me the badge... Yay!

Okay, guys I have a badge. Let me through. Yay! Let's just drink this potion and off we go!


	7. Route 3

**Route 3**

Whoa! This path is huge! These mountains are beautiful and really make the tall grass stand out!

Wait... Tall grass? Great. Just great. Well, hopefully I can use my awesome ninja skills to get past!

Okay, around this ledge, up this one, around here, past the tall grass, up this ledge...jump!

Geez, this path is pretty long. I'll just lay down in these flowers. Yes, this is nice. A good rest before heading onto Route Four...

Let's just hope that my ninja skills pay off!


	8. Route 4

**Route 4**

We've made it! Man, this route seems even more complex than Route Three! Okay, there seems to be a bit more tall grass, but that's okay.

Well, here goes nothing! Up this ledge, past these trees. Wait, Bug Catcher Pidgey? What are you doing up there?

Well, I could just Thunder Shock you, but I'm not that mean. Well, I'll be on my way!

Man, I'm hungry. Those flowers look DELICIOUS! Nom! That was nice...

Around here, up these stairs. Eat that flower... Beautiful! Okay, up these other stairs and this rocky hill!

What lies ahead?


End file.
